


L'ombre des nuages

by Les_Chats_Anonymes



Series: Défis pour se remettre à l'écriture [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les_Chats_Anonymes/pseuds/Les_Chats_Anonymes
Summary: Phrase imposée pour débuter le récit : « L'ombre des nuages grandissait sur le sol. » (Log Horizon de Mamare Touno)Contrainte de temps : quarante minutes pour écrire





	L'ombre des nuages

**L’ombre des nuages grandissait sur le sol.** Psystigri les observa avec intérêt. Il aimait les changements dans la nature. Avant un orage, les nuages devenaient gris, le temps s’obscurcissait et l’humeur des autres Pokémon autour de lui se transformait. Certains attendaient patiemment que les premières gouttes tombassent, d’autres se réfugiaient sous le porche de la Pension. Psystigri n’eut pas à choisir l’attitude à adopter car Mélusine ouvrit la porte et appela tout le monde.

— On rentre à la maison, dit-elle aux Pokémon amassés devant elle. Tu viens, Psystigri ?

Elle lui tendit la main. Psystigri, qui avait espéré passer inaperçu pour se faire enfermer dehors et pouvoir continuer à regarder les nuages, baissa la tête et s’approcha de Mélusine. Il l’appréciait, mais son dresseur lui manquait. Lui, il l’aurait laissé faire ce qu’il voulait. Il l’aurait peut-être même accompagné.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle le poussa dans le dos pour l’inviter à rentrer. Lorsqu’elle referma la porte, elle proposa aux Pokémon de s’installer dans la salle de jeux pour finir la soirée. À la Pension, tous les jours se ressemblaient : petit-déjeuner, promenade dans le jardin, entraînement intensif, déjeuner, entraînement à nouveau, promenade à nouveau, puis au lit avant de reprendre le même schéma. Si les autres Pokémon semblaient s’être accoutumés à ce programme, Psystigri, quant à lui, le détestait. Avec son dresseur, il vivait des aventures au quotidien. Un jour, ils avaient sauvé un petit garçon qui se noyait. Et une autre fois, ils avaient visité une maison soi-disant hantée…

— Ton dresseur te manque, c’est ça ?

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Psystigri lui jeta un regard noir. Mélusine était une gentille fille, mais elle n’était pas comme lui. L’hôtesse de la Pension avait probablement eu raison de l’engager pour l’aider à s’occuper des Pokémon, mais Psystigri aurait préféré se débrouiller seul. Si elle s’était contenté de lui apporter à manger et de lui ouvrir la porte menant au jardin, cela lui aurait amplement suffit. Mélusine était sans cesse sur son dos.

— Je suis sûre qu’il va revenir…

Évidemment, qu’il va revenir. Son dresseur, c’était tout, pour Psystigri. Ils partageaient tout. Ils dormaient même ensemble. Psystigri avait hâte d’évoluer pour devenir plus fort et aider son dresseur à gagner des badges. L’idée de les collectionner lui était venue peu de temps avant de le laisser à la Pension. Il avait dit à Psystigri qu’il reviendrait le chercher quand il aurait trouvé de nouveaux amis. Psystigri avait été un peu jaloux, mais il comprenait son dresseur. S’il voulait être le meilleur, il avait besoin de plus de Pokémon. Psystigri savait qu’il aurait un rôle important, peut-être même le plus important. Son dresseur lui avait expliqué que lorsqu’il évoluerait, il soutiendrait l’équipe. Il apporterait de la défense, il soignerait les problèmes de statut… Psystigri avait vite compris qu’il serait indispensable. Le pivot de l’équipe. Si un autre Pokémon le mettait en colère, il n’aurait qu’à le menacer de ne plus l’aider durant les combats.

— Tu sais, en attendant, tu devrais t’amuser avec les autres. Je pense que Pitrouille aimerait bien que tu sois son ami…

Mélusine lui désigna un petit Pitrouille à l’air timide. Il était dans un coin de la salle, à regarder les autres avec envie. Les premiers jours, Psystigri aussi avait eu du mal à approcher les autres. Aujourd’hui, il demeurait toujours isolé, mais de son propre gré. Les autres Pokémon étaient trop insouciants à ses yeux. Ils n’avaient pas autant d’ambition que lui. Psystigri chassa ses pensées négatives et s’approcha du Pitrouille. Il l’invita à rejoindre un Carapuce et un Osselait qui jouaient à la balle.

Psystigri se retourna. Il avait la sensation que quelqu’un le fixait. Mélusine détourna aussitôt le regard. Adossée à l’encadrement de la porte de la salle de jeux, elle discutait avec l’hôtesse de la Pension, une dame âgée aux longs cheveux blancs comme la neige. Curieux, Psystigri demanda à Pitrouille de le suivre. Il lui dit qu’ils allaient jouer aux détectives. Le but étant de s’approcher le plus discrètement possible de Mélusine et de l’hôtesse. Ils rasèrent les murs, ils firent semblant de faire tout à fait autre chose. Si Pitrouille trouvait le jeu amusant et avait repris de sa bonne humeur habituelle, Psystigri avait l’impression qu’il s’apprêtait à commettre une terrible erreur. L’estomac noué, il se cacha derrière un coffre en bois avec Pitrouille qui ne put s’empêcher de ronronner de plaisir. Psystigri lui fit signe de se taire. Pitrouille reprit un air si sérieux que Psystigri faillit ronronner à son tour. Si la vie était aussi simple…

Il tendit l’oreille.

— Je ne sais pas, dit Mélusine en tortillant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts.

— Fais-le. Ne le laisse pas espérer inutilement.

— Mais Psystigri… Je l’aime tellement, je ne veux pas lui faire de peine.

— Plus tu attendras, plus il en aura. Demain. Je te laisse jusqu’à demain pour lui dire que son dresseur est mort et qu’il ne reviendra jamais le chercher.

**Author's Note:**

> Phrase imposée pour débuter le récit : « L'ombre des nuages grandissait sur le sol. » ( _Log Horizon_ de Mamare Touno)  
>  Contrainte de temps : quarante minutes pour écrire


End file.
